


For Evermore

by EmmyGracey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Reflection, Regret, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyGracey/pseuds/EmmyGracey
Summary: Satine may have been taken from him physically, but the impression she left will never die.





	

Obi-Wan Kenobi was alone in his quarters. The energy of the Jedi temple and the bustling city planet of Coruscant feeling lightyears away instead of just outside his door.

He had arrived from Mandalore mere minutes earlier. He was sitting on the edge of his bed thinking. Regretting.

He missed her. He missed her so much he was in physical pain.

“Satine,” he whispered aloud, drawing out every syllable of her name.

He loved her. There was no question. He loved her. No matter what he told her or what he did, he loved her, and he hoped she knew.

And now she was gone. A glimmer of light that had been burned out of the galaxy. Burned out of his galaxy. But her memory remains. It always will.

But it still _hurts_. Her absence _hurts_.

Obi-Wan can still see her face when he closes his eyes: the blonde of her hair, the blue of her eyes, the light of her smile.

All still there.

She’ll always be there. She’ll never leave.

She’s forever beyond his reach, he knows, but she’ll still be with him.

She’ll help draw out his good side. She’ll help hinder his bad. She’ll calm him and invigorate him. Inspire him and be a part of everything he does.

Obi-Wan harshly blows out a breath. He rubs his hands through his hair and down his face, over the beard that she didn’t like.

She loved him, though.

And he loved her.

So much so that he would have left the Order for her. And now she’ll only remain with him in memory.

That’s all he’ll ever have left of her.

Force help him, Satine guide him.

Obi-Wan laid his head in his hands.

And now that’s all he’ll ever have.

Infinite memories.

Infinite sadness.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "Evermore" from Beauty and the Beast today and this popped into my head. I wrote this quite quickly and it is definitely the saddest thing that I have ever written.


End file.
